Whispering Fingertips
by Raven Of Dark
Summary: Early in her life, She wasn’t treated well. When her “family” finally went to far, leaving her wandering the streets, she was rescued, taken in and cared for. So when Kelly Potter takes a new life, will her old one let her go
1. Chapter 1

**Whispering Fingertips**

((A/N: Hello All! I'm back with a story that I have been working on for months, really I have. I have a plot line and everything. So anyway…))

**SUMMERY:** Early in her life, She wasn't treated well. When her "family" finally went to far, leaving her wandering the streets, she was rescued, taken in and cared for. So when Kelly Potter takes a new life, will her old one let her go?

((A/N: This is a Severus/Lily affair, but has a twist. Has some violence. M rating. Pairings: DMHP, OCCW, RLSB, OCOC))

**Chapter 1:**

Lily Potter was sitting in the den of the Potter mansion, watching her children play with each other. Harry had Kelly's toes and was tickling her, sending the small girl into squeals of laughter. James walked, looking ragged, but a happy cry from Harry had him smiling as he picked up his son.

" Hello, Harry my boy. How's my little man doing today?"

Harry giggled and squealed as his father played with him. Lily looked on with sad eyes, knowing that James could never know the truth about Kelly.

" James, are we still planning on going to that Halloween Party that Sirius and Remus are having?" Lily asked, looking at her husband while she picked Kelly up.

" No, Albus said it won't be safe. So how about we just stay in a watch a movie?" James answered.

Lily nodded and took Harry from him, walking upstairs with the children in her arms. Once they were sleeping peacefully, she turned towards the door when a loud crash and high laughter came from down stairs. Lily rushed forward, slamming the door shut before rushing back to the crib. Harry was sitting up while Kelly was curled up, sleeping against Harry.

Lily was trying to think of a way to get out of the house when the bedroom door smashed open and Lord Voldemort came into the room, a smirk on his face that sent shivers down Lily's back. She moved in front of the crib, trying to block the children from view, but Voldemort quickly killed her. Walking up to the crib, Kelly screaming and Harry whimpering as his eyes welled up in tears, Voldemort raised his wand and cast the killing curse, but what happened next is a mystery to even the toddlers that day. The only thing we knew for certain was that Voldemort disappeared that night, leaving Harry and his little sister to cry into the night , in a destroyed home that smoldered around them, until a man with a long, silver beard and twinkling blue eyes stooped over the broken crib, picking Harry up, examining the scar that shown harshly against his skin. He walked away with the boy, leaving the whimpering girl in the smoldering crib. After handing Harry to a giant man, Albus Dumbledore roughly grabbed Kelly before appearing away, appearing in front a muggle household, leaving the child with a letter to the house hold members.

**oOo**

Albus was sitting in his office when Severus Snape burst into his office, looking frustrated and pissed off.

" Where is she, Albus!" He screamed, stopping short of the old man.

" Who are you talking about, my dear boy?" Albus answered.

" Lily's daughter! She should have been given to me as soon as you received Harry!" Severus seethed.

" Why would I give you the daughter of James and Lily Potter?" Albus asked, a malice glint in his eyes.

" Because Kelly is mine. Lily and I…we had an affair. She came to not long after Kelly was born and told me that she was mine, but because James thought Kelly was his. Lily didn't want to split her family up, so we agreed that if something should happen to them, I would have Kelly. As much as I despise James and hated that my daughter was being raised with the man I hate, I respected Lily's wishes. But she's gone and I don't have Kelly. I know she stated that Kelly should go to me if both James and her died. So please tell me why my little girl is not here." Severus hissed.

" I cannot tell you Severus. She is under protection that cannot be broken once it's put up." The headmaster stated.

Severus's anger tripled and he stormed out of the office, a determined look over taking his features.

**oOo**

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

Kelly Potter was standing near the stairs, her small form rocking with sobs as her adoptive father stood over her, a belt in one hand.

" I told that you couldn't go outside and yet you did!" He screamed.

" I'm sorry." Kelly squeaked out.

" You never listen, you little freak! The world doesn't want to see you, so why even bother trying to talk to the people?"

Kelly didn't answer, angering the man further.

The man slapped Kelly, sending her flying back into the stairs. She cried out as she landed. The man grew angrier and started to beat the child over and over again, the welts forming over her tiny frame. When the man finally stopped, he stood over her limp frame, sneering as she whimpered in pain. He grabbed Kelly's tiny body and walked out of the house with Kelly in his arms.

He walked until he came onto an empty place in a park that is twenty blocks from the house, dropping Kelly onto a park bench and walked away, not caring that she was bleeding from multiple wounds.

Several hours later, Kelly awoke to a darkened park and a painfully throbbing body. She sat up, fearfully looking around her. She got off the park bench and began walking slowly around, trying to find her way out until she collapsed from the pain, sobbing into her knees. Suddenly, a gentle hand touched her chin, pulling her face towards theirs. Tearful onyx eyes meet calm red/silver eyes. His long black hair with red underlines spilled over his shoulders.

" Oh, you poor child. Are you all alone?" The man said, kneeling down next to her.

Kelly nodded, gently touching the bruises that lined her arms. The man noticed them and gently took hold of them in his own hands.

" Somebody hurt you bad, little girl. Do you want to go back to them?" The man asked.

Kelly shook her head and leaned into the man's arms. He picked her up, cradling her carefully.

" So, would you want me to take you to my place?" The man whispered.

Kelly looked up at him with hopeful eyes and nodded. The man smiled and stood, the small girl resting with her head laying on his shoulder. With a whispered word, the man disappeared, Kelly along with him.

**oOo**

When Steven Dew appeared back in front of his house, his anger was only held back by the tiny girl in his arms, who was sleeping peacefully, despite her throbbing wounds. Moving quickly through the house, Staven walked into a small room that decorated in green and blue. He placed the girl on the bed and went looking for his wife.

" Roslin!" He called out as he walked into the greenhouse.

A woman with long silver hair with black underline and blue eyes looked up as her husband walked in.

" Staven, what's wrong?" She asked, standing up.

" I need you to bring your healing skills now." Staven answered, looking tired and angry.

Roslin nodded, grabbed her stuff and raced after Staven to the small room, where Kelly was whimpering loudly as the pain came back with a huge force. Roslin raced to the bed and began examining the child. When she looked up at her husband after she was done applying the creams and pushing the healing potions down her throat, she had a look of absolute horror all over her face . When Kelly fell asleep, Roslin stood and walked over to Staven, who was watching Kelly sleep.

" Staven, what happened?" She asked.

" I don't know the full story, but I found her in a park in London. She was bleeding and sobbing. I asked her if she would want to come with me and she said yes. Plus she needed attention ASAP." Staven answered.

Roslin sighed and leaned into her husband, while watching over the sleeping child who finally had a night of painless dreams.

((**A/N:** Omg, yeah its my first chapter!!! So what do you think?))


	2. Chapter 2

**Whispering Fingertips**

((A/N: Hello All! I'm back with a story that I have been working on for months, really I have. I have a plot line and everything. So anyway…))SUMMERY: Early in her life, She wasn't treated well. When her "family" finally went to far, leaving her wandering the streets, she was rescued, taken in and cared for. So when Kelly Potter takes a new life, will her old one let her go?

((A/N: This is a Severus/Lily affair, but has a twist. Has some violence. M rating. Pairings: DMHP, OCCW, RLSB, OCOC))

((A/N: the songs in the story are from Hinder, Three Days Grace, Paramore and Daughtry))

_This _is blood elf 

**This** is thought

**Chapter 2:**

((" Staven, what happened?" She asked.

" I don't know the full story, but I found her in a park in London. She was bleeding and sobbing. I asked her if she would want to come with me and she said yes. Plus she needed attention ASAP." Staven answered.

Roslin sighed and leaned into her husband, while watching over the sleeping child who finally had a night of painless dreams.))

**oOo**

A fourteen year old Raven Dew awoke with a headache and a weight on her legs. The early Scottish sun shone brightly in her room.

" Oh man, who hit me?" She whispered, sitting up, thinking of the party for her brother last night.

She saw her twin younger brothers Sil & Sal sleeping on her legs, ribbons and streamers wrapped around their heads. Raven chuckled and slid out of the bed, heading to the bathroom attached to her room.

Closing the door, the silencing charms went up and her radio blared, Three Days Grace playing while she got ready for the day.

_" This world will never be what I expected.  
And if I don't belong who would have guessed it...?  
I will not leave alone everything that I own  
to make you feel like it's not too late.  
It's never too late..._

Even if I say "It'll be all right,"  
still I hear you say you want to end your life...  
Now and again we try to just stay alive.  
Maybe we'll turn it all around,  
'cause it's not too late.  
It's never too late...

The one we'll never see is the side reflected.oh shity bitch your an asshole and a faggot  
And if there's something wrong, who would have guessed it...?  
And I have left alone everything that I own...  
To make you feel like it's not too late.  
It's never too late...

Even if I say "It'll be all right,"  
still I hear you say you want to end your life...  
Now and again we try to just stay alive.  
Maybe we'll turn it all around,  
'cause it's not too late.  
It's never too late...

The world we knew won't come back...  
The time we've lost can't get back...  
The life we had won't be ours again...

This world will never be what I expected.  
And if I don't belong...

Even if I say "It'll be all right,"  
Still I hear you say you want to end your life...  
Now and again we try to just stay alive.  
Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'cause it's not too late.  
It's never too late...

Maybe we'll turn it all around  
'cause it's not too late.  
It's never too late...(It's never too late!)  
It's not too late.  
It's never too late..."

After being healed by Roslin when she was four, Kelly Potter grew close to the Dews. So close that two weeks after Staven rescued her, they adopted her, bring her into a very tight nit family.

The blood adoption took place on November 17, 1985, changing Kelly from a tiny girl with pitch black hair and Onyx eyes to a tiny girl with silver hair that had red underline and red eyes that had silver rings. Her name was changed from Kelly Amelia Potter to Raven Kenna Mab Dew.

Now, the Dews were not human. They were Blood elves. Very rare; so rare that they hadn't been seen in the wizarding world for more then 200 years. Blood elves were very well known for being masters at any magic they got their hands on, leaving only elemental magic out, because even that was hard for them to master

The Dews were very protective of young Raven. Staven kept her away from the worlds eyes, her mind still repairing from the abuse she was dealt at the hands of her old family. Then there were the siblings. Aris, the oldest Dew, was nine when Raven was brought into the family and was desperate for a sister because of Michel, the now 13 year old son, who tortured his sister, despite him being only one at the time. But Aris loved Raven and they grew very close. Michel was just a year younger then Raven, but you would never know they way he acted. Roslin just sat backed and watched her children interact. Then when Raven was 12, the twins were born into the family.

The children almost mirror Staven and Roslin. Aris with Her long black hair, no underline and blue eyes, Michel looking like Roslin, only his eyes were blue with red rings. The twins were the only one that looked like Raven; only miniature male versions.

Raven grew up around a family that acted normally. When Aris hogged the pool, how Raven never truly understood, Michel would complain, leaving Roslin with a huge headache. The twins would cause chaos, destroying everyone but their parents and Raven's room, leaving sticky, jelly messes everywhere.

When Raven was seven, she met her godparent's son by the name of Draco Malfoy. They quickly discovered that they had interests in common and became fast friends. Their parents told them that they were to be married when they were of age, but Raven quickly said that she knew that Draco and her were destined for others. The Malfoys and Dews understood, calling off the engagement.

Raven turned eleven and went off to Durmstrang Academy, instead of Hogwarts. Staven never told Raven why, but it had to do with Albus Dumbledore. After 'Kelly' had disappeared, he ordered a search for her, but found nothing, which infuriated the old man, seething that one of his future pawns was gone.

But, Raven settled into Durmstrang and made friends quickly. Through her years there, it became apparent that she was a master,(( **Hmmm, I wonder why…**)), in every class she was in.

But she was back from school, going into her forth year at Durmstrang soon. They celebrated Michel's thirteenth birthday last night. She had so much sugar that she crashed from her sugar high at one am, the twins racing after her, Michel still trying to wrap them completely head to toe in ribbons and streamers.

Getting out of the shower, Raven sang along to the song to the song that blasted around the medium sized bathroom, choosing clothes from the wardrobe that was connected to the one out in her room.

" It's been five years since I've seen her face  
She's the holy ghost lost without a trace  
And now we're left with the what ifs  
It's been five years since she left for LA  
She's an angel with a dirty face  
And it seems to me  
She's a casuality of all the pressure  
That we put on her  
And now we've lost her for good  
It's such a shame shame shame  
That our homecoming queen  
Was a lot like you and a lot like me  
And she never walked on water  
Guess no one really saw her

She was so adored by everyone  
When it came to looks she was next to none  
But loved partyin and havin too much fun  
Then she hooked up with the wrong someone  
And he promised everything under the sun  
And it seems to me  
Shes a casuality of all the pressure  
That he put on her  
And now weve lost her for good  
Its such a shame shame shame  
That our homecoming queen  
Was a lot like you and a lot like me  
And she never walked on water  
Guess no one really saw her  
A shame shame shame  
That our homecoming queen  
Had a lot to prove and so many to please  
She's just somebody's daughter  
Just looking for somebody to love her

Well I never knew you  
Wish I could've saved you  
From losers that drained you  
Before you got strung out  
With so much potential  
How could you let us down down  
It's such a shame shame shame  
That our homecoming queen  
Was a lot like you and a lot like me  
And she never walked on water  
Guess no one really saw her  
A shame shame shame  
That our homecoming queen  
Had a lot to prove and so many to please  
She's just sombody's daughter  
Just looking for somebody to love her  
She's just somebody's daughter  
Just looking for somebody to love her

Its such a shame shame shame  
Its such a shame shame shame  
Its such a shame shame shame  
Its such a shame shame shame  
Its such a shame shame shame  
Its such a shame shame shame  
Its such a shame shame shame  
Its such a shame shame shame"

After drying off, she put on dark green bell bottom jeans on, searching for shirts, while the blaring rock song switched to a soothing heartbreak.

_"Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading,  
From all the things that we are  
But are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the scars  
And make it to the dawn?_

Change the colors of the sky.  
And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive,  
The ways I loved you.  
For all the things that never died,  
To make it through the night,  
Love will find you.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

The sun is breaking in your eyes  
To start a new day.  
This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace.  
Shadows fade into the light.  
I am by your side,  
Where love will find you.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love, it never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

Now that we're here,  
Now that we've come this far,  
Just hold on.  
There is nothing to fear,  
For I am right beside you.  
For all my life,  
I am yours.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,  
Baby, before it's too late,"

After finding her black pheasant blouse, Raven worked on her hair, trying to tone down the frizzes that ensued after Sal & Sil found one of Aris's old spell book and sent Raven's hair up into a spiky afro. (( **Keep in mind that her hair is at her mid back**)). Finally happy with her only a tiny bit frizzled hair, Raven left the bathroom, the radio turning off automatically.

The twins were still sleeping, now spread over the bed, the streamers marking the path they rolled as they came loose. Raven chuckled, kissed their head and left the room.

**oOo**

Raven was currently outside, tending to her herb garden outside, near the stables. She was preening her exotic kalish plant when she heard someone come in. sitting up, she saw a head of hair that she fussed over all the time.

" Jamie! I was wondering when you would get up, what with me knocking you out last night. I am sorry about that, by the way." She said, standing up, embracing her friends.

" Well, it didn't hurt that much." His Scottish accent heavy with sleep.

Jamie Rostra was a only taller then Michel and the twins because they were young. At five foot five, he was shorter then the girl he guarded. Raven was five foot nine. Michel was four foot eight now, but with Staven being six foot and Roslin bring five foot eleven, he would be taller the vampire.

Jamie was an old looking vampire with his short blue hair that had black tips and two different eyes. His left was light purple and his right was dark green. Which is why Staven has him guarding Raven. His left eye could literally see magic around him and therefore could see harmful that would hurt Raven. His right eye is able to per slightly into the minds of those around him, save the Dews and those who Raven wished to be spared. But, to Raven, Jamie was a good friend and confidant. He seemed to know when she truly needed him. That is why he goes where she goes, to protect and comfort.

" Bullcrap. I hit you with one of my potions books! It was thicker then any book I've ever seen. How could you even be talking straight." Raven responded, hands on her hips.

" Ah, my dear friend, having a blonde moment? I'm a vampire, so if a simple potions book can hurt me, then I am so pathetic." He answered,

She waved him off and walked away.

" Fine, be that way. I'm showing concern and you act all…guy like."

Jamie laughed and waked after her, grabbing the preening shears and set after the Elvin Shelis, plucking the ripe buds.

Three hours late, Raven stood up, walking out of the greenhouse, Jamie behind her. She stopped and looked up, causing Jamie to copy her. Looking, he saw a black blur coming down fast, right for Raven.

" Draco!" She screamed, when the blur landed.

She ran and embraced her friend.

" Well, that's a hello that I would welcome any day. How is my favorite sister, huh?" Draco responded.

" I'm your only sister, you _clasta_." Raven answered, wrapping an arm around his waist.

" Now, that is very mean, _serseai _." Draco whispered.

Raven gasped, but started laughing.

" Ah, so what do what Draco? Were you bored, or did Aunty Cissa and Uncle Lucius leave the country?"

" No they didn't leave. I wanted to see you. Last time we hung out was Christmas." Draco answered.

Walking into the house, Pricilla herself wound around Draco's legs before he picked up the tiger up. They walked into her room, crashing onto the bed ((The twins had woken up and found their brother still sleeping. **Author cringes**)), laying sideways.

" How is Hogwarts, Draco?" Raven asked, moving to lay her head on his leg.

" Not bad. It's just that well…you know who is teasing me in his own way again. Doesn't even know that I want him and he's crushing me." Draco answered.

" You're kidding me? You Haven't Told Him Yet! Draco, sweetie, even if I don't know who your crush is, I think I could tell that he has to like you! You fight all the time and He seems to be the only one who can push your buttons, the same with you being the only one who can push his!" She exclaimed.

Draco sighed and sat up.

" Rav, I know that I should tell him, but what if he doesn't like me? Then what?"

" Well, then you come to me and we'll have a party just for you, with chocolate and everything. I will do everything in my power to make you forget this guy."

" An if he says yes?"

" Well, you come to me and we'll have a party just for you, with chocolate and everything and you'll tell me all about it." Raven said, smiling up at him.

Draco started laughing and kissed her forehead.

" You're the best, Rav."

" I know. Say, wanna go wake mum and da?" She responded, looking up him with a quirked brow.

Draco smirked back and they hopped off the bed and raced to Staven and Roslin's. After waking said elves up, Draco and Raven raced off, Staven grumbling and Roslin yelling at her daughter and godson.

They collapsed in the apple orchard, still laughing.

" Da is going to kill me! Why did you use the whipped cream? He hates the stuff. Though pouring cherries, sauce and all, over mom might be funny for her." Raven gasped, her breathing heavy.

" Oh my god, your right. Say, I forgot to ask, why were there streamers and ribbons all over your bed?" Draco said, looking over at her.

" Michel's party was yesterday and he decided that the twins would make great mummies, so he started wrapping them up, but they came with me when I finally crashed from my sugar high." Raven answered.

Draco laughed and closed his eyes, while Raven sat up, looking up at the early July sky, the clouds light and wispy.

She laid back, her head next to Draco's and started singing.

" I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we had caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Chorus:  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause god it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't Never matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But god does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause god it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.

Whoa, I never meant to brag, but I got him where I want him now.

After a few hours, they stood up, walking back through the flower fields. When they arrived, Staven grabbed her and whispered a few warming to her that caused her to laugh before hugging her. Roslin did that same with Draco.

Raven was about to sit when she was tackled by a pair of redheads.

((**A/N**: And that's chapter two! I hope you like! So review and message me if you like.))


	3. Chapter 3

((**A/N:** Hello All! I'm back with a story that I have been working on for months, really I have. I have a plot line and everything. So anyway…))

: Early in her life, She wasn't treated well. When her "family" finally went to far, leaving her wandering the streets, she was rescued, taken in and cared for. So when Kelly Potter takes a new life, will her old one let her go? 

((**A/N:** This is a Severus/Lily affair, but has a twist. Has some violence. M rating. Pairings: DMHP, OCCW, RLSB, OCOC))

((**A/N:** the songs in the story are from Evanescence, Avril Lavigne, Reba McEntire, Flyleaf, Kelly Clarkson, K.T. Tunstall ))

_This _is blood elf

**This **is thought

* * *

Raven's head was throbbing when her eyes cleared after she hit the ground hard. Looking up into a pair of humorous eyes, she screamed. 

" Gred, Forge! What are you doing here?" She wrapped them tightly in an embrace when they finally got off of her.

" We were finally able to get away from mum. I know you guys don't hear much, but you go to Durmstrang, so you have to have some clue as to what happened this year." Gred answered.

" All I know is that we're short a headmaster and everyone came back to the school all…pale like." Raven responded.

" A student was killed, by Voldemort. One of his henchman snuck into the school and made the Goblet of Fire a port key, which took Potter & Diggory away. In the end, potter came back, with Diggory's dead body in tow, screaming about how old Moldyshorts is back. Threw the school into a panic." Draco said, sitting next to Raven.

Said elf was shaking so bad, she had a hard time sitting still.

" He's back? As in for real?" She whispered, looking at the twins and Draco.

" Yah, Albus already formed the Order again, but sent Harry packing, saying it's safer for him at his muggle relatives house again. Raven, what's wrong?" Forge asked quietly, kneeling down next to her.

She didn't answer, only charged out of the house at top speed, tears pricking her eyes and her form blurring. She made it to the orchard before she collapsed to her knees, sobbing. Huge black wing sheltered her from the noon day sun.

Her mind was in turmoil.

She screamed until her lungs gave way and she passed out, her wings still keeping the world from her eyes.

* * *

Raven's eyes fluttered open to a semi-lit room, her throat sore and scratchy. Slowly getting off her bed, she found her wings still out, only folded onto her back. Walking out of the her room, the house was dead quiet.

" That's weird, why aren't there any explosions happening?" She whispered, moving to the stairs.

When she reached the den, the doors were almost completely closed, but she could her Staven and Roslin's voices coming from the crack in the door.

" Staven, we have to do it. I refuse to leave her where He could find her and destroy her! We refused his side last time and he wasn't too happy. He knew about our children and surely someone has said something about Mab. Staven, She was broken when you found her because of that man and others." Roslin's voice cranked out, the sound cracking.

" Ros, I know that she can't be left there, but do we tempt fate and put her near the bastard that provided the means to cause her to receive that broken status?" Staven replied.

" It's not like she'll be alone. Staven, Draco, and the twins would protect her, not to menti-" Roslin's voice was cut off.

" No, we don't even know if that man knows that she's his biological daughter and even if he did, whose to say he'd accept her?"

Raven had heard enough and pushed the door open, finding her parents facing away from the door.

" But he's Raven's biological father! Why would he reject her?" Roslin said.

" Mother?" Raven whispered.

The elder elves turned to find her standing at the door, a look that told them she had heard all of it.

" Raven, sweetie, come sit." Staven said, motioning to a sofa near the windows.

She sat next to her father, while Roslin sat in the chair across from the sofa.

" What did you hear baby?" she asked.

Raven looked everywhere but her mother's eyes before they rested on her own feet.

" I'm not really yours?"

" No, you are a Dew. The blood adoption we preformed made you our daughter." Staven said, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders.

" But you guys said something about…about my biological father and me leaving Durmstang." Raven whispered.

" Raven, we do want you to leave Durmstrang, for your own safety. Voldemort could get to you a lot easier then at Hogwarts. If there was any other way, I would jump at the chance to keep you from both Voldemort and Dumbledore." Staven said.

" Dad, what did mom mean by me being broken when you brought me here?"

" When I found you, you had been beaten and abused. You didn't want to go back there and that was understandable. When you had finally been taken care of and taken in and adopted, I investigated into your past. When I saw that you had been abandoned at the muggle house by none other then Albus Dumbledore himself, I began to worry that the damage was worse then we thought, thanks the gods it wasn't, and went further into your past. Raven, you're the daughter of Severus Snape and Lily Potter. Your real name was Kelly Amelia Potter and the night that Voldemort killed James and Lily, Albus gave Harry to your aunt and uncle dumping you onto a random doorstep. Sweetie, that means that Harry is your half brother. That and a the heightened fact that Death Eaters could nab you anytime while your at Durmstrang. We're transferring you to Hogwarts, because I'm pretty sure Draco, Fred and George will protect you like no tomorrow."

Raven stood and walked to the fireplace, looking at the pictures that lined the mantel.

" Daddy, I don't want to leave. I have all my friends at Durms, and it's close to Bill. You know I live for the weekends I get to visit the Dragons. I don't know anything about Hogwarts, only that Draco and the twins go there. You know how I don't like change." Raven whispered, the tears pricking her eyes.

" If there wasn't a direct threat from Voldemort, then yes you could stay, but you have to-"

" I'm Not Going!" Raven screamed hoarsely,

" Raven Keena Mab Dew, you will not take that tone with me." Roslin said coldly.

Raven backed away and sat on the stool, burying her head in her hands.

" I'm sorry mama. I didn't mean to yell."

" Baby, it's ok. I know you don't want to go, but it's for you and for our sakes. I don't think I could lose my baby girl. So, please, don't fight us."

Raven nodded, but looked up.

" Only if Jamie can come."

" Now why wouldn't he?" Staven responded.

Raven sighed and stood, hugging him.

" I love you, daddy." She whispered into his chest.

" Love you too angel. Now, get back to bed and rest. We'll have the twins wake you in the morning." Staven said, pushing her off to the door.

Raven finally made it to her bed and fell into a deep sleep, her mind pushing everything away.

" Sparkling grey, in my own veins  
Any more than a whisper  
Any sudden movement of my heart  
And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away

Just get through this day

Give up your way, you could be anything,  
Give up my way,  
and lose myself,  
not today  
That's too much guilt to pay

Sickened in the sun  
You dare tell me you love me  
But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die  
Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way

You're just so pretty in your pain

Give up my way, and I could be anything  
I'll make my own way  
Without your senseless hate...hate...hate...hate

So run, run, run  
And hate me, if it feels good  
I can't hear your screams anymore

You lied to me  
But I'm older now  
And I'm not buying baby

Demanding my responses  
Don't bother breaking the door down  
I found my way out

And you'll never hurt me again"

* * *

The door creaked opened into a quiet room, a sleeping elf oblivious to the identical smirks that adorned the faced of the twins who were sent to wake her. Two redheads moved to the headboard while two mini Raven's moved to the foot. With the signal, Forge and Gred poured ice cold water onto Raven while Sal and Sil jumped on her.

" Oh My Gods, you guys are SO DEAD!" She screeched as they bolted and locked the door.

Raven stood from the bed and tripped over her books that she would need for her fourth year at Hogwarts. Glaring at the Charms book, she made her way into the bathroom, the radio switching on instantly.

" She looks at the clock, it's a quarter past nine.  
She hears his car as it pulls in the drive,  
Dinners still waiting from hours before.  
She knows he's been drinking when he walks through the door.  
In anger he strikes out  
And she starts to cry.  
How much more can she take,  
How much more can she lie

And she fell down the stairs again.  
But it hasn't happened since she don't know when.  
Was it in spring when she packed up the kids,  
Or maybe in winter with his job on the skids.  
Oh, but just like before  
She'll have to pretend that  
She fell down the stairs again.

A short time ago, she started a job,  
Serving chicken fried steak and corn on the cob.  
She started out shy, but she ended up sure,  
That a ticket to any where could be the cure.  
But he couldn't handle her change for the better.  
She tried to leave him, but he wouldn't let her.  
He says he's sorry, he'd never mean it.  
He swears it won't happened again.  
But she's so confused, she wants to believe it.  
She just wants this nightmare to end.

And she fell down the stairs again.  
But it hasn't happened since she don't know when.  
Was it in spring when she packed up the kids,  
Or maybe in winter with his job on the skids.  
Oh, but just like before  
She'll have to pretend that  
She fell down the stairs again."

Oh but just like before  
She'll have to pretend  
that she fell down the stairs again."

Washing her hair, Raven's mind raced around what was happening in two days. Nothing that Fred and George said helped at this moment

**FLASHBACK**

" Oh don't worry about it, Rav. If anything, we'll give you the tour of all the tunnels and secret passages that could bring you to a place that only us four would know of, so you could have a safe place, ok?" George said, trying to dry up Raven's fears.

" I've heard of the rivalries that have been established there, so won't you guys have to hate each other in public?" She asked, looking up at them.

" Well normally, yes. But if it means keeping you safe when for some reason Jamie can't, I don't give a shit if the whole damn school knows." Draco answered.

Raven nodded and walked around, Pricilla following.

**End Flashback**

After she finished, she dressed, throwing her baby green pants on and her 'Paramore' shirt. Looking at her reflection, she contemplated on hiding her Elvin features. Deciding that it would be pointless, she started packing, starting with the evil books that tripped her this morning.

'_ **The bad thing, I have to take Transfiguration. I hate that subject**.' _She thought.

Raven sighed and threw her clothes into her school trunk, while the radio that sat on her dresser blared while she moved about the room.

" It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me"

She at her desk, fingering her new wand. Never having to use one ((**She could use wandless magic since she was…four**)), it felt weird having to use the 14 ½' long piece of fire wood that had a core of two feathers from a Wind and Ice Phoenixes.

Raven fell asleep, her mind still very awake.

* * *

" Draco, wait up." Raven called out to the blonde, but he didn't stop.

" Oh, don't mind him dear. He hasn't seen Blaise in forever." Lucius said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

" Then he should visit them instead of passing of his boy troubles onto me."

" Do you have any clue who the boy he likes is?" Lucius asked.

" I do no-" Raven stopped mid sentence when she saw a pair of arms drag Draco into a shadowy corner.

Raven quickly slipped over, a gnomish smirk sent to Lucius. She reached the corner where Draco had disappeared.

" Wow, I guess you are a good kisser." A male voice said.

" Potter? What are you doing?" Draco asked, panic edging into his voice.

" I got tired of waiting for you to talk to me." Harry answered.

" What are talking about?"

" Draco, I know you like me. I do listen to people sometimes. So, what would you say if I liked you too?" Harry asked.

" I would say you were-" Draco's voice was cut off.

When she heard them draw air again, she tried not to giggle.

" You were saying?" Harry's voice asked.

" I still don't know if I can trust you, but I must admit, you are a good kisser, Harry." Draco answered.

Raven slid to the ground, in a silent fit of laughter.

She scrambled up quickly when she heard soft foot steps. Someone who she guessed was Potter walked out with a smirk on soon followed by Draco, whose face bore a mix of joyfulness and mistrust.

Raven grabbed him by the shoulders.

" My half brother Draco? You know, you could have told me it was Harry Bloody Potter. I won't have said a thing." She whispered.

Draco laughed and hugged her.

" You heard all of it didn't you?" he asked.

" Yes, and oh my god, he so wants you. Draco he's not joshing you." She responded.

Draco laughed and walked to the train, an arm wrapped around her waist, whispering things in her ear, making her almost fall over laughing, causing Jamie to stick to her side more then usual, fearing she was getting ill, which sent into her more spasms of laughter.

They made it onto the train, passing compartments full of people. Raven could see the blush blow up on Draco's pale skin when they walked by Harry's compartment. When they passed the twins' compartment, Raven sent Draco on, wanting to talk to them.

" Hey Gred, hey Forge." She chimed, sticking her head in.

" Hey!" They said at once.

" When did you-"

" get here?"

" I thought we wouldn't see you before the feast-"

" or worse, we'd ever see you."

" I got here about twenty minutes ago. Why wouldn't you see me ever? Guys, what did you do now?" Raven answered.

" It's not"

" our fault!"

" Sil"

" & Sal"

" gave us"

" wicked ideas."

" Oh no, guys please tell me it doesn't involve the cream cheese and mini cars." Raven groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

" Of course not!" They answered.

" Sure. Well, see you guys at the feast."

Raven walked off, trying to find Draco, peeping at the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Some Preppy, some Goths, others just Freaks and Geeks, they all looked at her like she was a monster.

She thought as she speed up finding him in a few compartments. 

But when she opened the door, two masses stood in front of her.

" Who the hell are you?" A screechy voice demanded, causing Raven to cringe at the sound.

" That is my friend, Parkinson, so shut it. Crabbe, Goyle, out of the way. Sit." Draco ordered.

When the blonde came into view, he saw the tension in her eyes. She shook her head and walked in, sitting next to him.

A rather Italian looking boy smiled and reached out his hand.

" Blaise Zambini. Something tells me your Raven, the friend that Draco ditches us for."

" Draco, I told you they'd notice." Raven responded.

" Bollocks. He's only saying that to try and make you fell guilty." Draco replied.

Blaise laughed and started a conversation with another Slytherin while Raven leaned on Draco and let her mind wander.

" You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah

La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"

((**A/N:** Ok there's Chapter 3!!! Omg yah!! Hope you like. Please if you read, review, that is all I really ask.))


	4. Chapter 4

Whispering Fingertips

((**A/N:** Hello All! I'm back with a story that I have been working on for months, really I have. I have a plot line and everything. So anyway…))

Summery Early in her life, She wasn't treated well. When her "family" finally went to far, leaving her wandering the streets, she was rescued, taken in and cared for. So when Kelly Potter takes a new life, will her old one let her go? 

((**A/N:** This is a Severus/Lily affair, but has a twist. Has some violence and bad words people. M rating. Pairings: DMHP, OCCW, RLSB, OCOC))

((**A/N:** the songs in the chapter are from The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, Paramore, Hinder, Kelly Clarkson, Flyleaf, Sweetbox ))

This is thought

Chapter 4:

Raven spent a good portion of the trip with Draco, but left for a short walk, leaving while Blaise was kicking Draco's but at Exploding Snap. Walking down the train, Raven ignored the looks she got until she went past Harry's compartment, because she saw him following her walk, a glint in his eyes. When she finally stopped near the bathrooms, she heard the door open and close.

Raven felt before she heard him, his breath hitting her neck.

" I saw you with Malfoy. I know I haven't seen you before, so what's your name?" Harry asked.

She turned and leaned against the wall, a smirk playing on her lips.

" The name's Raven. Listen, cause I will only tell you this once. I know you fancy Dray, but if see you assault him like you did at the station, I'll hurt you. All you have to do is ask him to talk, not ambush him." She responded.

" Interesting, I'll keep that in mind. I'm wondering, you are no eleven year old, so why are going to Hogwarts now?"

The smirk turned to a sneer.

" I think it would be obvious Potter. My parental units don't want to risk me being captured by old Moldyshorts minions. You see, mum is a prominent ambassador for a majority of the elves and when Voldy basically demanded that they join his side, mum and da refused. Now that the bloody wanker is back, Durmstrang is just too open and I would be at risk. That is the only reason why I'm going to Hogwarts. Da is none too happy, what with me ending up being so close to another bloody wanker." Raven answered.

Harry didn't reply, only looked at her. She could almost see the wheels turning in his head. A smirk played his lips before he answered.

" Your mum's name is Roslin Dew isn't? I read about her in the Prophet, she's the one whose bulldozing the ministry about equal right for a lot of 'dark' creatures and elves that has basically no freedom."

Raven stared at him before laughing.

" Never thought the bloody boy-who-lived cared."

She walked off, noticing that a redheaded boy glared at her from Harry's compartment.

' Must be Ron. Gred & Forge did tell me he's a right bastard to anything non-human.'She thought, entering Draco's compartment, finding the place covered in cream cheese and tiny part of mini cars.

Raven looked up to see Draco yelling at said twins, who were trying to hold back massive laughs. She walked up, wiped a fingertip of cream cheese off of Draco's cheek and tasted it.

" Not bad, but I wouldn't include the car taste next time, Gred. Dilutes the good creamy taste." She said, breaking the twins hold on their laughter.

They fell on the floor clutching their stomachs. Draco looked at her before laughing, causing Raven to start laughing as well. Blaise was trying to ignore them while Pansy was not happy at all; her face was beet red and she was glaring daggers at the twins.

Raven wandlessly, without thinking, cast a cleaning charm, making the cheese and car parts disappear. The twins quickly ran from the cart, kissing her cheeks as they went, winking at Draco and laughing all the way.

The rest of the ride consisted of Pansy glaring at Raven because she was laying with her head on his legs, talking to Blaise about this and that. After they changed when the ten minute bell rang, they settled into a short Exploding Snap game, all of them not seeing a pair of Emerald eyes watching them, a playful smirk on his face.

* * *

Riding the boats with…the first years, Raven was trying not to fall in. Vast open water frightened her. There is a simple explanation: Blood Elves and water don't mix. Simply put, Blood Elves tend to master fire and earth. It always seems that if a Blood elf dies, they most likely drowned.

When they finally touched ground, Raven launched off of the boat. They walked behind the half giant Hagrid, before coming up to a woman Raven assumed was Professor McGonagall. She was a prude looking at Draco said. She walked off, the newbie students behind her. Raven was actually amazed by the sheer size of Hogwarts, the windows looking like stars on the high towers.

When they arrived at a set of doors, McGonagall stopped and turned around, explaining the rules and houses. She turned when she was done, pushing open the doors. Raven walked in behind all the first years, looking around at the hall. She was amazed by the charmed ceiling, which reflected the sky outside. She looked and found Draco watching her. Winking at him, she turned to what she was the Gryffindor table and saw the twins.

Sticking her finger in her mouth like she was tasting something, she smiled at them, sending them into a fit of silent laughter, nearly falling off their seats. She noticed Harry watching as well and nodded slightly, sticking her tongue out at the twins when they regained some of their composure.

McGonagall went through the list, the midgets slowly sitting down at different tables. When she was last one, a man who she knew was Albus Dumbledore stood.

" Students, we have a surprise. We have a student transferring to our school. You may have noticed their was a girl in line that far too tall to be a first year. Please welcome, Miss Raven Dew."

Raven rolled her eyes and walked over to the stool and sat. When the professor sat the hat on her head, a voice pricked her mind.

**'** Ah, a Blood Elf. Welcome young one, to what you see as hell. It won't be that bad, if your vampire friend has anything to say about it. Well lets see what they have given me now. Ah, very smart, not surprising. A shrouded mind, very cunning. Protective, very nice. Caring and loving, very sisterly. But where to put one who houses the qualities of all the houses? Hmm, I must think…'

The hat was silent for many minutes. Raven saw Draco smirking at her, mouthing

_' Just have to be difficult don't you?'_

She glared at him when she felt the prick again.

' I know where to put, young one. You will find that absorbing your parent's library useful' The hat said in her mind before screaming "RAVENCLAW!"

Raven smiled and walked over to the table that was clapping, nicely placed next to the Slytherin table. She sat with her back to Draco who poked her.

" I sort of knew you were going in there. Your too smart for own good, sis." He whispered.

" You say that after I have already helped you on how many essays?" She commented back, earning a playful smack from Draco.

She laughed and turned back, looking up at the staff table, her breath catching in her throat. He was there, watching her interaction with Draco, his Onyx eyes smirking at her.

" Dray?" She whispered frantically.

" Rav, what's wrong?" He answered.

" The man up there, with black hair, what's his name?"

" That's Professor Snape. Why?" Draco responded.

Raven felt her heart clench and her breathing stop.

' Then it is him. What do I do?' She thought. 

" Raven, answer me." Draco hissed, shaking her shoulder.

" Dray, I'll tell you later. Promise." Raven replied, turning back to the table.

" Keena, you feeling alright?" Jamie's voice said in her ear.

She nodded, looking into the invisible vampire's eyes.

" No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?

I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities where I was wrong

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating. (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Hey, make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!

Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?

That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.

That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.

Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa"

The feast went by, Raven barely eating anything. ((ok, keep this in mind, the b---h Umbridge is there, but I ignored her simply because I hate her. If anyone really liked her, it's because their sick and twisted.)) When it ended, Raven followed the first years and the prefect to the Ravenclaw dorm room. Laying down on her bed in the fourth year girls room, her mind was racing, the images of her biological father and brother in front of her eyes.

Her dreams were not peaceful to say the least.

* * *

With her head down on the table, massaging her throbbing head, Raven didn't see Draco walk up behind her, a smirk playing on his lips. 

" Rav, you do know it's impossible to eat food through wood right?" He quirked.

She looked up glaring at him, bags under her eyes.

" Wow, what happened? You look like you didn't sleep a wink last night," Draco said instantly, sitting next to her, ignoring the glares the Ravenclaws sent his way.

" I kept having this strange nightmare. Don't even ask, cause I can't remember what is was about. It just kept me awake, like a white flash of fear and pain souring through my mind every time I tried to sleep. It got to the point where I was afraid to close my eyes." Raven whispered, leaning against the blonde.

Draco kissed her forehead, his mind racing.

" We'll figure it out, Rav. I'll talk to you at lunch ok? How about you sit with me outside? I'll grab stuff from the kitchen, that way we can talk in private."

Raven nodded, smiling at him. " Thanks, Draco."

He smiled back, kissed her cheek then went back to his table and ate breakfast with Blaise. Raven didn't look up at her housemates, not seeing the glares they sent her way.

Professor Vector walked by, passing out the schedules for this year. Glancing at hers, Raven groaned and let her head hit the table again. Draco looked up and stood, seeing the paper in her hand.

Reading it over her shoulder, he held back a laugh, settling for a sympathetic hold on her hand. She had double Transfiguration right off the bat; even worse, it was with the Gryffindors. Then she had double Potions with the Slytherins, Charms, lunch, Defense against the Dark Arts, then double Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. She glared at Draco again before walking off without breakfast to grab her books from her room.

* * *

Sitting in Transfiguration, Raven was slowly losing her mind. Not wanting to feel behind the others, she had read her Trans. Book three times over, absorbing the information like a sponge and now knew every spell that anyone in the first four years at Hogwarts would know better then McGonagall herself. That is why Raven was slowly cracking because the professor was simply reviewing, her voice slowly pushing Raven closer to the brink of her sanity. Pushing the woman's voice out of her head, Raven sang quietly, sitting by Ginny Weasley, who was just as bored as Raven, but took down the spare notes and assignments that were given. The same notes appeared on a sheet of paper in front of raven, who promised to work with Ginny on the homework, what with her knowing the book back and forth.

" Whoah, whoahhh  
My eyes  
Whoahhh  
Closing slowly  
Don't you try to take me down  
Don't you try to take me over  
Won't you try to break me? (nooo)

The complexities moving in  
And I feel that I do not have the strength  
Tragedies plaguing me solemnly  
It's affecting my will  
But wait,  
Now that I've found you  
Situations from dark now change to gray  
Disregarding my absence of memories  
It's perpetually blinding me of sanity  
And just when I'm giving in  
As I try to scale these walls  
Jericho falls around me  
And I feel that I've strayed too long

And darkness is fading in…  
And darkness is real…  
Whoahhh  
My eyes  
Whoahhh  
Closing slowly  
I TRY

Fate seems to recreate  
I JUST CAN NOT escape  
Something holds me down and makes me act a way I can't explain  
Even now I can feel it coming over me, choking me  
As I'm falling behind  
You can say you know me  
But you have no clue what my dreams could show you

And darkness is fading in…  
And darkness is real…  
Whoahhh  
My eyes  
Whoahhh  
Closing slowly  
I TRY

I  
CAN'T  
CAN'T WIN  
Tell me what you see…  
I feel something deep inside me  
I feel deep inside (nooo)  
I feel something deep INSIDE ME  
And I can't let this go, whoah (CAN'T LET THIS GO)  
I feel something deep INSIDE ME  
And I can't let this go, whoah

LIES  
As I try to stay clear  
And I try to stay sober  
This is taking me over  
And my dreams complicate it  
(Noooo) I JUST CANNOT LET THIS GO  
I TRIED SO MANY TIMES TO TELL YOU  
(Noooo) I JUST I CANNOT LET THIS GO  
I JUST CANNOTWINNN

I see you  
I see you, youuu  
Falling away  
I see you, youuu  
Yoouuu  
Killing me softly  
I see you, youuu  
Falling away  
I see you, youuu  
Youuu

Don't take  
What's in front of me  
Open eyes can see  
I have everything  
Tell you don't take what it's in front  
Tell you don't take what's in meee

LIES  
WHICH ONE LIEDDD?  
When I feel this come away  
Wayyy, ohhh  
THAT'S WHY I TRY  
LIE

Whoahhh, whoahh

Whoahhh, whoahh  
Whoahhh, whoahh  
I see you coming my way  
Dreams may fall more everyday  
But I see you looking my way  
AND I'VE TRIED  
JUST TO SEPARATE  
DREAM FROM REALITY  
TRY TO SATISFTY THIS WANTING  
TRY TO STAY RIGHTEOUS  
TRY TO STAY SOBER  
BUT THEN  
I CAN'T  
WINN

And I know you

And I know you  
And I know you  
LIIIIEEEEEEEEEE"

When the bell rang, Raven bolted out of the room, promising to meet up with Ginny in the Library after dinner. Walking into Potions, her senses came alive, her instincts trying to take over instantly. Sitting in the front, Raven again didn't see the betrayed looks from the Ravenclaws sent her. The Slytherins had already received warning from Draco that she was to be unharmed and un-belittled by any of them or face his wrath. So a blonde haired boy sat next to her, introducing himself as David. His cheesy grin had Raven smiling.

Professor Snape walked in and the room fell silent instantly. He wasted no time before setting the class into notes. They were going to be brewing a simple potion, but still it was fourth year level. He put the instructions on the board, opened the supply closet and the class set to work.

Working on the Draught of Living Death, Raven again didn't see the looks the Ravenclaws were sending her. Even Professor Snape was watching, amazed at her level of skill on the potion. Although Blood Elves are known for mastering any spell book they get their hands on, Potions was not a subject that required the useless waving of a wand. It required a true understanding of the ingredients, sort of like cooking. So, Raven's skill in the subject was not falsely earned. She had worked with her father since was tall enough to reach the table on the stuff.

Slipping into the mind set she trained herself into, the protective shields went up and Raven sang, her potion work undisturbed by potential sabotages from Ravenclaw.

" In the winding down hours  
I let your heart down again  
(what did I do to make a scene so gory?)  
(I'm no better than the ones before me)  
Old habits die hard  
I always end up hating the end  
(What did I do make a scene so gory?)  
(I'm no better than the ones before me)

I'm in the middle of a breakdown  
Watching you scream  
In the middle of a breakdown  
Screaming at me  
And by the way  
By the way  
What made you think you'd have it your way?  
And by the way  
By the way  
Don't say I didn't warn you  
That I'll always stay the same

Speechless and frozen  
Uncomfortable silence again  
(What did I do to make a scene so gory?)  
(I'm no better than the ones before me)  
I'm in the middle of a breakdown  
Watching you scream  
In the middle of a breakdown  
Screaming at me  
And by the way  
By the way  
What made you think you'd have it your way?  
And by the way  
By the way  
Don't say I didn't warn you  
That I'll always stay the same

Battered and bruised  
Broken confused  
It's time we both knew  
Can't stop what I started  
This time we both lose, lose  
And by the way  
By the way  
What made you think you'd have it your way  
And by the way  
By the way  
Don't say I didn't warn you  
That I'll always stay the same  
The same, the same, the same  
I'll always stay the same  
(battered and bruised)  
The same, (broken confused), the same  
I didn't warn you that I'd always stay the same"

The class ended and Raven handed in a complete sample before cleaning up. She was about to leave when she was held back.

" Ah, Ms. Dew, I want you to stay behind for a moment." Snape said, stopping her mid step out the door.

' Crap. This was not supposed to happen. Please tell me he doesn't know. If he does, he'll force me to dissolve the Blood Adoption.' She thought fearfully.

She stood near the door, her senses on over drive, her mind set on panic. She knew Jamie was standing behind her, aching to pull her out.

Jamie was eager to get his young friend out of the room for a simple reason. His left eye could see the dark magic swirling around the professor's left arm, meaning he was a Death Eater.

" Keena, he's a Corpse Biter." He whispered into her ear.

Her breathing hitched and she backed up into the vampire. Snape noticed and raised a brow.

" Something wrong, Ms. Dew?" He asked, leaning against his desk.

She didn't answer, only letting her senses catch the smell of dark magic that was all over him. She could feel her wings, just barely hiding.

When the potions master walked towards her, Raven backed up further, causing Jamie to hit the wall, an arm safe around her waist.

" Stop." She said in a panicked whisper.

Snape stopped, but still had a questioning look on his face. " Again I ask, what is wrong?"

" You're a Death Eater! I can't trust you." She hissed, leaning further into Jamie.

" I'm your teacher here and you will not speak to me in that tone." Snape growled.

" My parents refused your master the last time he was around and the only reason I came here was because Durmstrang was too accessible by that half blood freak! Now I find I'm not safe here!" Raven replied, tears pricking her eyes.

" Listen, I am not going to turn you over to the dark lord. I'm a spy for the light." He answered.

" I don't believe you!" Raven hissed back.

Snape grew angry and grabbed her arm, but was thrown back by Jamie's curse.

" Don't touch her, death eater." Jamie growled.

" Just listen to me! Tell me I would send my own daughter to that mad man?" Snape growled in reply.

A loud gasp had the two men looking at Raven, who was staring wide eyed at the professor. " You know?"

" You think I didn't?" He asked.

Raven nodded. Snape sighed and sat down at the nearest table.

" Lily came to me shortly after you were born and told me that you were mine. She didn't want to tear apart her family. Harry was still too young to have that much of an upheaval, so we agreed that I would get you in the case that she died. Only then would James be told that y… that Kelly was mine. When they both died, I went to Godric's Hollow, but found neither Harry or you, I went directly to Albus, but he refused to tell me, saying some bullshit that there were protections over you that couldn't be broken. I left, giving him the indication that I would back off. But I didn't and I kept looking for you. I found that house where he dropped you off, but from what I found out, you had been gone for a year by that time. The trail went cold and I thought I would never find you. Then I met Roslin Dew at the ministry one day and she had a very adorable little girl with her that day. I began to think about you again and then the pieces just put themselves in my lap and left me to put them together. I did, but you had a life and a very loving family, so I didn't say a word, mostly because Albus was and still is mad that one of his 'pawns' is out of his hold and thinking for herself." Severus finished, looking up at Raven.

" I don't know what to think Jamie. I know he has the dark mark, but do you sense anything else about him?" Raven asked the vampire

" No and from what I can get from his mind, he's telling the truth. He's not going to harm you. His story does make sense on how those abusive bastards got their hands you. Oh, just wait until Lord Staven knows. He could kill Albus." Jamie whispered back.

Snape just sat there while they talked, watching the young elf with wary eyes.

' She was so scared. I can tell that who ever adopted her made it official by blood. She will not be easy to convince to live with me now that I found her.'

He moved forward slowly off his chair, seeing Raven stiffen at his movement.

" Listen, there a lot of things we need to do now, Kel-"He started.

" No, I'm not Kelly Potter! My name is Raven Keena Mab Dew and you're not my dad! My father's name is Staven Dew, not Severus Snape. He's the one who taught me everything I know, not you. He is the one who saved me from those muggle bastards, not you!" Raven hissed, glaring at the potions professor.

Severus was taken aback and just stood there as she ran from the room. Jamie turned invisible before taking off after her. Snape just sat down again, the rejection raging through his mind.

* * *

Raven ran until she found herself outside, not bothering to go to Charms. She collapsed by the lake, still a comfortable distance of course, the tears racing down her face. She held her knees to her chest, the tears staining her robes. Jamie stood behind her, frustration lining his face.

" Unforgiven...  
Unforgiven...  
Unforgiven...yeah...Oh

Keep hittin my head on the wall  
Cryin out but who hears my call  
Walkin on the edge but don't fall  
I just wanna loose my sense of self control

Input output overload too quick  
Lookin for and searchin for climax to this  
Screamin cryin am I slowly dyin  
I'm about to loose all control of this  
Input output overload too quick  
Lookin for and searchin for climax to this  
Screamin cryin am I slowly dyin  
I'm about to loose

Unforgiven...  
Unforgiven...  
Unforgiven... yeah...

Can put these voices to sleep  
I need to have more room to breath  
Putting my paranoia at ease  
Oh I just wanna loose my sense of self control-oh!

Input output overload too quick  
Lookin for and searchin for climax to this  
Screamin cryin am I slowly dyin  
I'm about to loose all control of this  
Input output overload too quick  
Lookin for and searchin for climax to this  
Screamin cryin am I slowly dyin  
I'm about to loose

Unforgiven... yeah  
I'm unforgiven  
Ooooh

I dont wanna think...  
I wont care...  
Come on Come on...  
Hey, Hey, Hey OH!

Input output overload too quick  
lookin for and searchin for climax to this  
Screamin cryin am I slowly dyin  
I'm about to loose all control of this  
Input output overload too quick  
Lookin for and searchin for climax to this  
Screamin cryin am I slowly dyin  
I'm about to loose"

She sat there for hours, forgetting that she was supposed to meet Draco for lunch. She just sobbed into her knees while Jamie held her, the only thing that kept him from killing Snape for doing this chaos to her mind.

Raven was scared to death that Severus would force her to leave her family. The simple thought of that sent the fears sky rocketing, the tears never ceasing. She couldn't bear the thought of never seeing them again.

" And I don't know  
This could break my heart or save me  
Nothing's real  
Until you let go completely  
So here I go with all my thoughts I've been saving  
So here I go with all my fears weighing on me

Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers

And I don't know  
I could crash and burn but maybe  
At the end of this road I might catch a glimpse of me

Three months and I'm still breathing  
Been a long road since those hands I left my tears in but I know  
It's never really over, no

Wake up

Three months and I'm still standing here  
Three months and I'm getting better yeah  
Three months and I still am

Three months and I'm still breathing  
Three months and I still remember it  
Three months and I wake up

Three months and I'm still sober  
Picked all my weeds but kept the flowers"

Jamie stood and blocked her from view when he saw figures approaching, but calmed when he saw Draco and the twins.

" Jamie, what in the world happened to her?" Draco asked, stopping in front of the vampire.

" Something that sent her mind into complete and utter chaos." Jamie answered.

The twins watched as Raven's shoulders shook less, her head lifting up. They sat down next to her and hugged her, offering support to an unknown cause of pain. She simply leaned forward, her eyes still filled with tears.

" I'm sorry  
I don't mean to remember  
It's true that I dream less often  
I'm not ashamed  
Of that long December  
Your hand's coming down again

I close my eyes and brace myself  
I only noticed your face  
No matter what you're gonna build my shell  
No matter what you're gonna build my shell

I'm falling  
I'm shedding my skin  
But it's not time I'm told  
I am aware (I'm aware)  
Of what you mean by then  
I'm only ten years old

I close my eyes and brace myself  
I only noticed your face  
No matter what you're gonna build my shell  
No matter what you're gonna build my shell

My scars are yours today  
This story ends so good  
I love you and I understand  
That you stood where I stand

I close my eyes and brace myself  
I only noticed your face  
No matter what you're gonna break my shell  
No matter what you're gonna break my shell

(Scream)I'm done healing  
I'm done healing"

" Raven, please tell me." Draco whispered, sitting in front of her.

She looked into his steel gray eyes and nodded.

((**A/N:** Omg, wow, it's sorta long. Anyway. Hope you like and please review. I know people are reading this, the stats say so. It's very rude to not review when I work hard to do these. Anyway, I hope you liked this one. Will update soon.))


	5. Chapter 5

-1Whispering Fingertips

((A/N: Hello All! I'm back with a story that I have been working on for months, really I have. I have a plot line and everything. So anyway…))

Summery: Early in her life, She wasn't treated well. When her "family" finally went to far, leaving her wandering the streets, she was rescued, taken in and cared for. So when Kelly Potter takes a new life, will her old one let her go?

((**A/N:** This is a Severus/Lily affair, but has a twist. Has some violence and bad words people. M rating. Pairings: DMHP, OCCW, RLSB, OCOC))

((**A/N:** the songs in the chapter are from Evanescence, Breaking Benjamin, Avril Lavigne, Boy Sets Fire))

This is thought

WARNING: This chapter contains scenes of assault and attempted rape.

Chapter 5:

(( " Raven, please tell me." Draco whispered, sitting in front of her.

She looked into his steel gray eyes and nodded.))

Oooo

Raven dew a deep breath then looked the blonde straight in the eyes.

She sat there for what felt like hours, telling him everything. From what she had already known to what her parents had told her. Draco nodded while Fred & George were silent, watching their surroundings with Jamie.

" But Raven, if you are originally a Potter, what does Sev have to do with it?" Draco asked when she had finally finished.

" James Potter isn't my birth father, Dray. Sev is." Raven whispered.

" What? But how?"

" I told you Harry was my half brother. It's just that Lily had an affair. I was born seven months after, James never knew any better and just raised me as his own. Lily and Sev agreed that I would remain with the Potter's unless Lily died, because then I would go to Sev, James being told then that Lily was unfaithful. But when old Moldyshorts killed them, Albus sent me to a muggle house and never told Snape where I was." Raven replied.

Draco was silent as Raven stood, her wings flexing in the afternoon sun. Jamie walked up to her.

" Keena, you know he won't leave you be. He seemed determined to make you a Snape." He whispered.

" Like hell he will. There is no way I am going to leave my family." Raven hissed.

The speed of the air picked up drastically around her, causing her hair to be violently tossed about. Her eyes were glowing a deep red, sending everyone, excluding Draco &Jamie, scrambling back.

" I've never felt such an intense anger off of her before, have you?" George whispered.

Fred shook his head and watched as Raven's anger got the best of her. Somehow Jamie and Draco kept their footing as they tired to reach her. When the wind finally did stop, Draco saw the tears streaming down her face again.

" _I can't run anymore  
I fall before you  
Here I am  
I have nothing left  
Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am  
Take me home  
I'm through fighting it_

Broken,  
Lifeless,  
I give up  
You're my only strength.  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore,  
Ever again

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried to run)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love

I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored  
All that's real and true  
All I need is you  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong  
I can't lie anymore  
I fall down before you  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry"  


Draco wrapped his arms tight around her shoulders, keeping his own emotions at bay.

" _My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried to run)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love_

Constantly ignoring  
The pain consuming me  
But this time it's cut too deep  
I'll never stray again

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried to run)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love

My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried to run)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love" 

" Dray?" Raven whispered when she had finally calmed.

" Yah, what's up?" He answered, smiling at her.

" I'm hungry." She said, looking up at his.

Draco only grinned at her before laughing, causing the twins to join in. Raven blushed while her 'posse' directed her towards the Great Hall for dinner.

Raven was thinking as they walked back, glad for the warmth that was Draco's arms.

' I will not be told to leave them. I don't care if he is my real father. He's not my dad. Besides, after that blood adoption, I have no Potter or Snape blood in me.' She thought as she sat down with Draco, forgetting the "rules" that had been so stupidly placed by those around her.

Oooo

Raven was walking to Defense the next day, when she was roughly slammed into a wall, smacking her head so hard she was seeing stars.

" You just don't stop do you?" A voice hissed in her ear.

She opened her blurry eyes to find a mass of red hair and blue eyes glaring at her.

" Ron Weasley? What the hell do you think you are doing?" Raven snapped.

He didn't reply, only ran his free hand up and down her face. She shivered in repulsion, which he took as pleasure.

" Again, you tease me." He sneered.

" Why would I tease you, Ron? You are so not my type." She hissed.

Again, he didn't answer. He crashed his mouth on hers, bruising it as his hands wandered her body. She struggled, but a whispered word from the redhead had her frozen.

' Why did I send Jamie away? Oh that's right, because there was no way I would be harmed just walking to class. Damn it, I'm such an idiot. Wait, what's he doing?'

Ron quickly shoved her in a dusty, old classroom, letting her land hard on the floor. He kneeled down next to her, stroking her arms. The tears built up in her eyes. She screamed in her thoughts, trying to break the spell Ron had put on her.

' No, no you are not allowed to touch me!'

" _Milk it for all it's worth, make sure you get there first  
The apple of your eye, the rotten core inside  
We are all prisoners, things couldn't get much worse  
I've had it up to here, you know your end is near_

You had to have it all, well have you had enough ?  
You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve  
When all is said and done, I will be the one  
To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become

Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life  
You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down  
I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind  
You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind"

He pulled at her clothes, pushing a hand up her shirt, groping her. She tried to block him out, but another violent kiss brought her back to reality.

" For a non human, your quite beautiful." Ron whispered in her ear.

' And so not your's to touch! That alone is reserved for my mate and my mate alone!'

" _You had to have it all, well have you had enough ?  
You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve  
When all is said and done, I will be the one  
To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become_

Oooh...

Hold me down (I will live again)  
Hold me down (I will break it in)  
Hold me down (better in the end)  
Hold me down

You had to have it all, well have you had enough ?  
You greedy little bastard, you will get what you deserve  
When all is said and done, I will be the one  
To leave you in your misery and hate what you've become

Heaven help you  
Heaven help you"  


Light kisses trailed down her chest once Ron tore her shirt off. Once he reached her jeans, he grinned before pulling at the buttons, causing the scream in her mind to intensify. His hands groped again, again touching things that weren't his.

' No, no, no, no, no, no'

" NO!" She screamed, throwing him across the room.

She buttoned her pants again and raced out of the room, her robe tight around her. Without seeing him, she plowed past Harry and Jamie, causing them to react slowly before taking off after her.

She crashed near the doors, the tears burning her cheeks.

" Raven, are you alright?" A voice asked.

" Do I look alright!" She screamed back, whirling to face Harry.

Seeing her robe tight around her, obviously no shirt on, Jamie raced forward.

" What happened, Keena?" He whispered.

She sank to her knees, the shame causing her not to speak.

" Raven?" Harry whispered.

She looked into his emerald orbs, finding utter concern and fear racing through his eyes. He seemed to read into her eyes as much as she read into his. He suddenly had a look of horror on his face.

" Who?" He whispered.

" What do you mean 'who', Harry?" Jamie asked.

" Someone hurt her. That's the same look I had when my uncle…raped me." Harry replied.

If it was possible, Jamie would have paled even further.

" Mab, who hurt you?"

She opened her mouth to answer, but her voice cracked. She dropped her head, pulling her knees to her chest. The entrance hall doors opened and Draco walked in, to find the three. When he saw raven crying, again, he raced over, dropping his broom in the process. He quickly kneeled down next to her, hearing Harry's question.

" Raven, please, who hurt you?" The brunette asked.

" Ron." She croaked before passing out.

Harry stiffened before looking at Jamie.

" That room she ran out of, he might still be there." The vampire whispered.

Harry nodded and went to stand, only to have Draco stop him.

" No Harry, you get her to the hospital wing. We'll take care of _Weasel_." The blonde hissed.

Harry nodded and the other two left. He gently picked up Raven and raced to the infirmary.

" Madam Pomfrey!" Harry yelled out.

" Harry, what are you screaming for?" The older woman said, racing out.

" It's Raven. Something bad happened." The Gryffindor answered, putting Raven down on the nearest bed.

" Something bad, like what?"

" I think she was raped." Harry whispered,

Madam Pomfrey gasped and closed the curtain around the bed and began to examine her. She came out a few minutes later, looking grim.

" Well, she wasn't raped fully. But there are plenty signs of an attempted rape. Bruises on the lips, back and head indicate a struggle, so she was involuntary." The medi-witch said.

Harry dropped into a chair next to the bed, holding her hand tightly.

" I wonder who tried to." Pomfrey whispered.

" It was Ron. That is what she said before she passed out." Harry answered darkly.

Pomfrey gasped again before rushing from the room.

" Ron is gonna pay. What Jaime and Draco do to him will be nothing compared to what I can inflict on him. He will not get away with hurting my little sister. I bet you think I don't know huh?"

" That's what one would assume." Raven's voice answered weakly.

" Why?"

" Because you were only two when Lily and James died."

" Mum left me a letter. It explained that you were Snape's but when you didn't come to school for your first year, I figured Snape didn't have you at all. I was right wasn't I?"

Raven nodded. " Albus put me into a muggle house hold, but when they left me to wander the streets, my current family took me in. They adopted me too."

" Lucky. I'm stuck with our aunt and uncle. Not pleasant people at all. They hate all forms of magic and me even more."

" _You're not alone  
together we stand  
I'll be by your side  
you know I'll take your hand  
when it gets cold  
and it feels like the end  
there's no place to go you know I wont give in  
no I wont give in.  
_

_Keep holding on  
'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
just stay strong  
cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through._

So far away I wish you were here  
before it's too late this could all disappear  
before the doors close, and it comes to an end  
but with you by my side I will fight and defend I'll fight and defend yeah yeah."  


" Earlier, you said that, your uncle he, that he raped you. Why?"

" I couldn't tell you. The bastard has taken up to drinking way too much."

Raven weakly grasped his hand.

" _Keep holding on  
'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
just stay strong  
cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through.  
_

_So far away I wish you were here  
before it's too late this could all disappear  
before the doors close, and it comes to an end  
but with you by my side I will fight and defend I'll fight and defend yeah yeah.  
_

_Keep holding on  
'cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
just stay strong  
cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do  
there's no other way when it comes to the truth  
so keep holding on  
cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through"_

" Harry, I wanna be friends."

" I don't see why not. I think that might be best for Draco too."

Raven laughed. " I'm glad you were the first one to talk. He was so nervous, kept thinking you were gonna reject him. You don't know how many times he kept me up, talking about his 'boy troubles'. I swear it was like a sleepover sometimes. He can be worse them my friends from Durmstrang."

" I'm glad I finally stopped caring what others might think. I've liked for a while now." Harry said, smiling at the wall.

" Well, he's liked you since forever. Of course, he never told me what his crushes name was. Made me more intrigued I guess." Raven whispered.

" _Hear me when I say, when I say  
I believe nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny  
what ever is meant to be  
will work out perfectly yeah yeah yeah yeah  
ladadahdah,ladadahdah,ladadahdahdadadah..._

Keep Holding On  
'cause ya know we'll make it through we'll make it through  
just stay strong cause ya know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you can Say, nothing you can do   
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know will make it through, We'll make it Through  


_Keep holdin on_

_Keep holdin on_

There's nothing you can Say, nothing you can do   
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
Cause you know will make it through, We'll make it Through"  


She felt her eyes dropping and laid back down, smiling at Harry, who grinned back.

Oooo

" What did you do to him, Mr. Malfoy?" Pomfrey hissed.

Raven stirred when the voice levels grew.

" He hurt Rave. I could done so much more to him." Draco answered,

Raven opened her eyes to find the curtains halfway open.

" Guys, please. Raven's still sleeping." Harry hissed.

" Sorry, Harry. Anyway, Madam Pomfrey, is there anyway to keep Weasley here, so he can't hurt Raven again?" Jamie's voice asked.

" Once I collect his DNA to match to the DNA I found on Miss Dew, yes I can keep him, Mr. Rostra."

Raven was wide awake now, knowing that Ron was right next to her bed. Harry walked back to her bed when he heard the shuffling of her sheets. She had a face plastered with fear. He walked over and wrapped tight arms around her shoulders, pulling her into his lap. She rocked lightly, the tears pricking her eyes.

" It's ok, don't worry, he won't touch you ever again." He whispered.

She sobbed lightly, drawling the attention of the others who looked to find Harry trying to comfort his ailing sister.

" _failed coercion leads to intrusion and the blood forever runs  
in her head into her hands between her legs where his mind lies  
power drives him into murder innocence  
on the rack of his devices vices and designs  
she will never scrub the stains from her arms from her neck  
from her legs the dirt will remain as a reminder of his hateful face  
reach in rip apart the inner fibers of her soul  
boy you'll never know how it feels to fear the shame  
feel free to walk down any dark street without fear  
without shame no one is gonna touch you and you don't need protection she shouldn't need protection! and you can sit there with that stupid smile on your face and try to convince me that you care defined by your power"  
_

Draco sat on the other side of the bed, gently stroking her hair. Raven eventually fell asleep in Harry's lap, said boy cradling her carefully.

" _defined by her body the innocence she feels everybody else contains it's lost it's gone but I guess it doesn't matter anyway  
reach in rip apart the inner fibers of her soul  
and you can sit there with that stupid smile on your face and try to convince me that you care defined by your power defined by her body defined redefined fucked tortured and discarded and if he ever cares maybe he will feel ashamed for everything he's stolen for all the trust she gave possessed and broken she cries but it's not our problem  
pull down your goddamn blinds he will never think he's wrong she will think you're wrong she will never feel quite right."_

" Jamie, I think you should contact lord and lady Dew." Draco said.

" I wish I could. They're not even in the country. The twins are staying with Aris while Staven and Roslin take a vacation. I have no way of contacting them until November." The vampire answered.

Draco sighed and looked back at Raven to find Harry sleeping as well. The blonde chuckled and covered them, sitting in the chair next to the bed while Jamie stood guard at the door.

((A/N: gods, I can never write a freaking story without hurting someone. It's bad enough I killed a main character's lover in one story. Sigh, anyway, hope you like. ))


	6. Chapter 6

Whispering Fingertips

((A/N: Hello All! I'm back with a story that I have been working on for months, really I have. I have a plot line and everything. So anyway…))

SUMMERY: Early in her life, She wasn't treated well. When her "family" finally went to far, leaving her wandering the streets, she was rescued, taken in and cared for. So when Kelly Potter takes a new life, will her old one let her go?

((**A/N:** This is a Severus/Lily affair, but has a twist. Has some violence and bad words people. M rating. Pairings: DMHP, OCCW, RLSB, OCOC))

((**A/N: The songs used in this chapter are from Three Days Grace, Evanescence, & Anastasia**))

This is thought

**Chapter 6:**

(( " Jamie, I think you should contact lord and lady Dew." Draco said.

" I wish I could. They're not even in the country. The twins are staying with Aris while Staven and Roslin take a vacation. I have no way of contacting them until November." The vampire answered.

Draco sighed and looked back at Raven to find Harry sleeping as well. The blonde chuckled and covered them, sitting in the chair next to the bed while Jamie stood guard at the door.))

OooO

After Raven had woken the morning next, she had freaked out at Harry's touch and fell from the bed, shrinking from even Jamie's hands. She sat curled on the floor until she fell asleep again and Madam Pomfrey could levitate her back into the bed.

Three weeks later, she still had refused any touch, panic setting in when just standing near someone. The Ministry had collected Ron three days after the attack, seeing the damage that he had inflicted to Raven as an extra charge.

She didn't return to class and only wandered like a ghost through the castle halls. At night she couldn't sleep due to her nightmares and so she laid awake, tears pouring down her ever paling cheeks.

Then one night, she decided to walk around after a nightmare and found herself on the Astronomy Tower. A full moon called her and she let her wings extend, but when she closed her eyes, a tingling ran through her spine and when they shot open again, they were pure white.

At that exact moment, somewhere in Germany, Staven shot up from a deep sleep, his eyes a snow white. "Raven." He whispered, already dressed as he disappeared from the room, leaving Roslin to sleep.

Raven had fallen to her knees and a song was pouring from her soul that pulled in Staven even greater.

" _She sits in her corner  
Singing herself to sleep  
Wrapped in all of the promises  
That no one seems to keep  
She no longer cries to herself  
No tears left to wash away  
Just diaries of empty pages  
Feelings gone astray  
But she will sing...  
_

_Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns  
Ooh, oh _

Walking through life unnoticed  
Knowing that no one cares  
Too consumed in their masquerade  
No one sees her there  
And still she sings... 

_Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns _

Til everything burns  
Everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Everything burns  
Watching it all fade away  
(All fade away)  
Everyone screams  
Everyone screams  
(Watching it all fade away)  
Oooh, oh  
(While everyone screams)  
Burning down lies  
Burning my dreams  
(All of this hate)  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away  
(Oooh, ooh)  
(Everything burns)  
Watching it all fade away"  


Staven appeared behind her shaking form and went to her side. But as he gently touched her shoulder, she screamed and moved back, Staven seeing the fear & terror in her still pure white eyes.

" Raven, angel, it's daddy. It will be ok now." He whispered, kneeling close to her, but still at a comfortable distance for the young blood elf.

" Keena, what's wrong?"

She didn't answer, only sat still in the moonlight, her eyes turning from pure white to normal again. Staven sat there with out any words until he heard her broken and unused voice crack and ask

" Da, why does the Goddess allow evil to exist if it's only purpose is to destroy the innocent?"

" Well, if evil didn't exist in some form, then there would be no balance in this world. The Goddess protects those precious to her and keeps them safe."

" Lies." Raven hissed.

Staven was startled and went to reprimand her, but her next word stopped him and stung him.

" If the Goddess protects those precious to her, then why did she allow me to be attacked, molested, and nearly raped? Am I not one off her children?"

Staven felt the blood leave his face and he searched his daughter's face, begging that there be false truths there. But when he saw the pain radiating out her eyes, he knew she spoke nothing but the truth.

He didn't say a word for vast amount of time and Raven feared he would reject her, but when he looked up at her again, tears filled his red/silver eyes.

" The pain seems unbearable and it seems like it will never end. It doesn't have to be physical to be a pain. It can be emotional and the scars are ten times harder to heal then the surface scars. But don't let this waver your love for the Goddess. For she has always tested you and your strength and of the those around you. My angel, don't let this one act of man destroy the fighter I raised." Staven whispered, opening his arms.

" _Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all _

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain" 

Raven felt her feet moving towards her father's protective grasp. She let his word wash over her as she slid into his hold.__

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain"  


Staven felt her tears hit and soak his shirt, but he only held her tighter, causing the tears to fall faster until she was hyperventilating.

Staven sat there for an hour with her until she was sleeping peacefully in his arms. The doors slowly opened and blonde hair peeked out around the corner along with brunette.

" Lord Staven! Thank the gods." Draco cried out, rushing out to the pair.

" Draco, I did all that I could for her. Unfortunately, I cannot stay. Jamie doesn't know the real reason about why we are out of the country. Raven knows though, but she's able to protect her mind better. I put her into your protective hands, Draco." Staven said, placing Raven securely in the blonde's arms.

That's when the Blood Elf Lord noticed the brunette watching the girl with worrying eyes.

" Who are you?" He asked.

Harry, startled, didn't answer.

" My lord, this is Harry Potter. My mate and….and Raven's biological brother."

" Ah, nice to finally met you, young man."

" Ah…yah, nice to meet you." Harry said in a dazed tone.

Staven gave one last final nod to Draco before disappearing. The pair rushed to Room of Requirements and let Raven sleep, who had a peaceful dream for once: dancing in the arms of an unknown person, but safe.

" _Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here, and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here, and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me into madness  
I know I can stop the pain, if I will it all away  
If I will it all away... _

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep, never die...)

I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow, I know that there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain, if I will it all away  
If I will it all away...

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep, never die...)

Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me, I fear  
She beckons me, shall I give in?  
Upon my end, shall I begin?  
Forsaking all I've fallen for, I rise to meet the end

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep, never die...)

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep, never die...)

Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light...  
(Never sleep, never die...)

Servatis a periculum...  
Servatis a maleficum…" 

((**A/N:** ok yes I know, I took forever to get this out, I'm sorry. I know I have readers but not reviewers. I ask, please review, it makes me update faster.))_  
_


End file.
